Undertaker's Story of the Deadly Sins
by Mad-Hatter-ison
Summary: Sweet dreams are made of these, who are they that'll disagree? they travel the world and 7 seven seas, everybody's looking for something...(A Kuro. & Ouran HSHC section and all represent Vocaloid songs. There will be some Oc, Grell, Ciel, M.Red and maybe ClaudexSebby, Oc & lots of girlsxDruitt, and RonxWill, Kinda like Mother-Goose if you ask me)
1. Intro

**Introduction**

_...Sweet dreams are made of these, who are they to disagree? They traveled the world and 7 seas, everybody's looking for something..._

Just another ordinary day in a cold and rainy Sunday in London and Undertaker felt very bored. There weren't any _guest_ to use, no _customers_ to be with, nothing! He felt very bored, bored enough to sleep.

He looked up at the clock that it's already noon, sighed as he looked around, "What to do...what to do..." He hummed a little until he noticed the books he already checked out at the shinigami library.

His smile brightened up and he went to his books, as he looked, many of them represent the 6 to 7 deadliest sins in the world. Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Sloth, and Wrath. Wrath is the rarest kind to find there.

What is odd is that each sin is just like the characters he know of, probably because some were human back then or just their ancestors. He collected their souls when he was a young reaper. He saw every romance, every sorrow, every anger, even every jealousy.

He grabbed the books and sat down on his special coffin and started reading. "Book one: Pride, the Daughter and Servant of Evil." He got snuggled in his coffin, he even covered himself with a blanket, then read these words...

_...You're my princess and I am only your servant. We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on. If you the whole world turned against you, then I will turn evil to stand by your side..._

* * *

**_The first chapter will be about Angela and Ash_**


	2. Pride

**Pride: Daughter and Servant of Evil**

_...You're my princess and I am only your servant. We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on. If you the whole world turned against you, then I will turn evil to stand by your side..._

...Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, the queen gave birth to twins, a girl, and a boy. However, the twins got separate soon enough! The angel became a selfish queen of the kingdom, and her brother became her loyal tool, a servant of evil...

Young Angela and Ash were born in the beautiful country, both blessed by the people and the churches bells. They always played tag, especially with wings, they always fly around. Their best part is to make flower crowns, then putting on their heads pretending to be the queen or king.

However, for some reason, they were separated, leaving behind each other and their flowery crowns. What is worse is Ash's wings were cut off, literally!

The servants were trying to comfort Angela or made her forget about Ash by giving her some amazing stuff that littered her abode, they even give a young white demon hound named Pluto. However with the more stuff they gave her, the more she became selfish and worse, using false pride.

But even though she was in love with a prince in the demon country of the blue, she still longed for her brother. The servants tried to tell her that he hates her or he's dead or something, but she doesn't believe them or even cared.

Meanwhile, her brother Ash, spend his time learning about the people. He was trained well to become a servant of a earl or a duchess. But he kept looking for his sister, even without wings. He check every manor, every castle, but none

One night, as he camped in the woods, he looked up the stars that were twinkling in the sky. He sighed, he kept praying to find his sister, so he spoke to himself, "If every creäture alive hates you, I'll be here waiting, and always true. So keep smiling like you always do, no one keeps you laughing as myself, I knew."

There were many other people important in this sorrow story. Sebastian Michealis, the demon prince of the blue, always handsome and smart, Angela will soon marry him, if only there is a way.

Madison Witkowski, the human princess of the green, beautiful and very kind to the people, children, and animals, she met Sebastian when her father told her about the betrothed. At first, she didn't get it until they end up falling in love.

Grell Sutcliff, the Shinigami knight of the red, brave and wise. He became friends with Madison and Sebastian when he was a farmer at young age. The kingdom of the yellow, which Angela was in, attacked Grell's home and his family, so he vowed to avenge them.

There was even a servant of the green country that also became friends of, Takashi M. But most people, called him Mori. He, too, lost his home to the yellow kingdom, that's when Madison found him. He was already trained to be her servant, but also a soldier just like Grell, but always stayed by her side if someone attacked her, even though he was different from the others. He always never talk a lot, he was always that silent.

Undertaker was also in it, as the Shinigami King of the reapers. He saved Madison's life when she was drowning in a river while felling off her horse at age 5.

One day, Ash found the kingdom of the yellow, he knew it had to be Angela's home. He walked to the castle, and noticed there's a sign up list to become her loyal servant. he knew it's the only way to give her a surprise so he signed up and made his way to the throne room.

When he got there, Angela saw him. He smiled and she was about to cry, tears of joy, so she ran to him and hugged him hard. They became happy that they reunited, but it doesn't remove Angela's selfishness and false pride.

When Grell asked the queen to forgive him, Angela just smiled, and the guards took him away while she took some shinigamis to do work. All she ever spoke every morning to start the day was, "Now **bow** to me!" But Ash doesn't care, as long as he's with his sister and she's happy, then he's happy.

One day, Ash went shopping in a neighbor country, the Green country, just to find some spices or flowers. "That will be 20 pounds." He checked his pocket for some money and he told the cashier of the spices, "I'm sorry, I don't have enough."

"I have!" "Oh! Princess Madison!" Ash looked behind him as he heard the sweet voice and the cashier's right. But he never knew she is that lovely with her flowing brown curls, sparkling brown eyes, and a shiny smile.

She payed the pounds and told Ash her name, Ash did the same and then she said, "You're the brother of the queen?" He nodded, "Sad, but true." She did smiled and spoke, "Well, I'm sure we can be friends."

Ash smiled and blushed a little. "Madison!" Both looked back, seeing Sebastian, motioning her to 'come on' with a generous smile. "Sebastian!" She ran to him, still with a smile and told Ash her good-bye. Ash knew that she is in love with Sebastian, but to his own heart, he will find love that is like her.

He returned to his some while a warm smile and a pink tint on his cheeks. When he poured Angela some tea, she noticed, "Your cheeks gotten red, is something the matter?" "I did met a lovely girl from the green and she wants us to be friends with her," he answered.

She hugged him while she spoke, "I don't care for those people, I want to be with you to stay by my side." He looked at her and he spoke, "I understand, my lady."

Meanwhile, Madison was helping Mori with the farm animals and stables. She spoke to him, "I did had a great time with the prince, but while I shop, I saw an angel." His eyes widen a little, he did know what she meant. She still smiled and spoke, "She may be evil, but I'm sure with just kindness, we may be friends," she looked up as her smile faded a little, "But I wonder when or how..."

He looked at her and spoke with a pat on her shoulder, "She will try, but just give her time." She looked at him with a smile, "Thanks, Mori, you're a great friend."

The next day, he want to see the princess again, so he headed out to see her. Angela saw that he left and just to be with him a little more and she want to be outside, she disguises herself in black dress pants, black shoes, a white shirt with a gray vest and black tie, and a black cap, she even folded her wings, hide them so no one will know she's the princess of the angels.

She headed out and followed Ash's footsteps, she hide from every building or a tree in case that he knows she's there. But as she gotten a little closer, the wind blew her hat. She tried to get it, but someone else got it.

"Is this yours?" Sebastian spoke as he gave the cap to her with a smile. "P-Prince Sebastian! W-Why are you here?" He smiled as he walked to Ash and Madison, she did saw them, "Princess Madison? Is that the one he met?"

However, she also saw Sebastian and Madison are together, a couple, she felt her heart darkening, "Ash said I had to be friends...with her?...She's going to win it all!"

When she returned before Ash arrived, she already wrote an invitation to the princess and told the angel soldiers that during nightfall as she left, "Make sure the city is gone."

When Ash came, Angela gave him an invitation and told him to send it to the princess of the green. He doesn't know why, but he did as she told him.

Later that night, the soldiers left to the kingdom and Angela left to kill the princess. Ash was confused of why they left until as he heard screams and seeing fire at the green kingdom, he knows why. "I had to find Madison! I had to warn her!"

He ran through the remains of the town, still burning and a lot of people killed. "Oh god!" He kept running into the woods, looking for the girls before it's too late. But if she was about to, he knows what to do.

Madison didn't know about her town since she spend a big time looking for Ash since the invite said,

_Dear Miss Madison,_

_I have something important for you to see._

_Please come to the woods at nightfall,_

_From Ash_

Just then, she notice Angela, she thought it was Ash until, "W-Wait...you're not Ash...W-Who are you?..." Angela glared at Madison and she spoke, "I am the Daughter...of **Evil!**" She was about to raise her dagger to stabbed scared Madison, until Ash hold her wrist.

Angela looked at Ash, "Ash?" "You shouldn't be doing this, if any creäture hate you, then I should be the devil. Go, Angela, run!" She stepped back, then flew off, was about to cry from fear. Then Ash turned to Madison and spoke, "I'm sorry, good-bye Madison."

With that he stabbed her, he felt horrible from the stab that he want to cry, but then he heard some people coming, so he ran to hide in the bushes. He saw it was Sebastian and his army, Sebastian was shocked that his love one's dead. That's when Ash told himself, "What have I done?"

He ran off, getting back to the castle, but the only way through the burned city. He ran into it, but that's when Mori noticed Ash running off while he saved the animals. He glared since Ash still had some of Madison's blood on his outfit. If he isn't the strong, silent type, he would have said, _That princess went too far this time, I'll have my vengeance! _Poor Ash, every step he ran, he kept crying. "Why won't they stop?!" He thought.

The next day, Angela thought what she did was wrong, but was happy that Madison's dead so she can have Sebastian to herself. But Ash was, he felt like a monster, he heard Angela spoke when the clock stroke 3, "Oh, It's snack time!" He sighed and made some brioche and handed it to her. She smiled and laughed, "You always serve me that, Ash!" Seeing her laugh did made Ash smiled, but doesn't know it's enough.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was really upset that Madison gotten killed, but doesn't know who. That's when Mori came, giving Sebastian a look that he knows who. Sebastian realized as well, "Angela!"

Mori then whispered to Sebastian to go to the Shinigami Palace and call a war and bring Madison with you. "What will you do?" Sebastian asked. "I'll stay here, important idea." He replied. Sebastian nodded and carried Madison to the palace while Mori returned to the remains of the green palace. He knows what he must do, so he got to his room and grabbed his samurai sword.

Sebastian got to the palace at the afternoon, then got to the throne room, where sat King Undertaker. He didn't notice Madison since he grinned as Sebastian arrived, "Well,~ If it isn't the Blue Prince, what have you brought for me?~"

Sebastian spoke as he got to him, "Your Highness, this is what I brought. She was killed by Princess of the Yellow." He put Madison gently close to where Undertaker sat, then Undertaker stood up in shock and his smile faded. He looked at Sebastian, noticing a small tear he had. He nodded with his eyes in determination and brought his soldiers over, including Grell.

Grell saw the corpse of Madison and he gripped his hold of his weapon. This time, like Mori would had said, "That princess had gone too far this time." So they went marching to the palace with Sebastian by their side. As they left, Undertaker knows who will actually die, so he got a idea to make the princess knows what she did was wrong, so he went to his chamber and brought a box with him.

The next day, Angela noticed the army coming, she knew it was because of Madison. She ordered her soldiers to kill the army, but as they did, the demons and shinigamis were stronger than the enemy.

Angela became really scared so she had Ash to come and see. Ash was shocked as well and Angela told him, "What do we do!?" Ash lowered his head, knowing that is all his fault, especially that he came back to the palace to see her again.

But he told to himself, _"...The princess had made the country great, even though there are some draw backs. She will continue to grow and prosper, like the color white, always pure. And this country will be complete because I am her servant..." _He knows exactly what to do to keep this war at mend.

He hugged her and spoke with a warm smile, "Please exchange my clothes with you. And once you wear them, please run away. But don't you worry about me, we are twins and no one will know you escape."

Angela knows what he meant, she was about to cry, "N-No Ash!" Just as he let go, she noticed he hold his sword, "A-Ash, what are you doing?!" "It'll help them not recognize you, I'm sorry." Just as he said that, he cut off her wings.

He then wore her dress with the wings while Angela dressed up in her servant's outfit, she still gotten scared that she already started crying. "Please Ash! Don't do this!" He kissed her forehead and walked off as he spoke, "Farewell,...my dear...Angela..." Just as he left, she ran off, screaming while crying very hard.

Ash got to them and spoke in her voice, "You're Disrespectful to me!" Grell and Sebastian took Ash to the dungeons to get ready for the gallows. Grell knew that the princess is not Angela so she got to him and spoke, "You can't fool me, who ever you are, why did you protect her?!" He looked up at him and spoke in her voice, "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm hungry, bring me something to eat."

Angela ran into a meadow and just stopped when she got behind a big boulder, knelt, and cry hardly. That's when she heard a voice, "_~Ihihihihihihi_, how sad it is without a love one?" She looked and it was the Shinigami king. "~However, I like it how sad it should be if laughter disappear?"

She glared as he got off, "What do you want?" He grinned and mimic, "What do **you** want? _~Ihihihihihihihi_!" She grabbed his neck, about to punch him, but he spoke, "I came by to give you this." He held up a box to her, she looked at it and grabbed it. "Go on, open it, it won't bite...much," he teased.

She rolled her eyes and opened the box, and in surprise, it's a flower crown, all wilted up, the same one from when she and Ash were little only this time, it was inside a small bottle. She was about to cry of that memory and for what she did.

He patted her shoulder and spoke, "Go, see your brother." She nodded and ran off, back to the city. His smile faded again, realizing that she, too, was going to die.

It was almost 3 in the afternoon, the time when Ash's head is off. She got to the crowd, and Ash was at the platform, his head was in place and he told himself, "God, if you can hear me, please, make my sister happy, her smile always saved me. and If I saw her again, I want her to be the best of friends."

She got to the front of the crowd and yelled, "Ash!" He looked at her and whispered, "Angela!" He them smiled and spoke in Angela's voice that she always said, "Oh, it's snack time!" The bells of the stroke of 3 chimed and a chopping sound came to silence with blood on it.

_...Ash Landers..._

_...is dead..._

Angela screamed as his head was cut, then she ran off into the beach. But when she ran off, Mori noticed her, he glared and already had his sword ready, then followed her.

She got to a beach that is miles away from the town. She looked at the bottle and told herself, "What have I done? I am the Daughter of Evil because of me!" She looked at the bottle with the wilted crown and knows what to do.

She walked to the water, knelt, and lay the bottle at the waves, letting it flow away as a grave. She was crying hard that she lost everything, including her brother. She doesn't know what to do there. She didn't notice that Undertaker was hiding in the palm trees as Mori came, silently.

Angela noticed that he is not alone due to a shadow, she turned and looked at Mori, "Who are you!?" He glared and spoke, "The son of the White, servant of Madison!" With that he stabbed her in the heart and sliced her head.

Angela's now dead as well, Mori took a few deep breaths of what he did, then he noticed Undertaker coming, "Y-Your highness?" "Step aside, Takashi, this is important now." He nodded and ran off, leaving Undertaker to do his work.

Undertaker grabbed his scythe and stabbed her to collect her soul just like when he did her brother's. He knows what he saw was a very sad state, but Angela should learn not to use false pride.

But yet, he can hear their voices from above, Angela's voice spoke in the wind, "Ash! Please be my side! I want you to protect me at any bad ways!" Then another wind came and Ash's voice replied, "I...Promise..."

* * *

Undertaker closed the book, feeling really sad about it. They just want to be together, he hope it may never end up the same in the future. He put down the book and picked up a new one and spoke with a smile, "Ah, this is one of my favorites, The Evil Food Eater, tale of Gluttony."

He laughed when he remember these words in the book,

_"...Make sure there is nothing left!..."  
_

* * *

**The next chapter's about Claude Faustus.**


	3. Gluttony

**Gluttony: The Evil Food Eater, Faustus**

_...Make sure there is nothing left!..._

Undertaker thought of a plan to get the soul on surprise, pretending to become a guest or a tourist and never tell the earl and his servants that he is planning to kill him. Sneaky Undertaker if you ask me.

The Earl isn't Ciel, if you haven't read the title, The Earl of Gluttony is **Claude Faustus,** however for Undertaker, he didn't read the info of Claude, just the name and the date of death.

Undertaker found the mansion in the quickest time, just in time for _lunch._ It was obvious that it was the mansion that Earl lived in because of the smell of warm garbage.

As Undertaker step through the gate, the doors opened and it revealed a pair of twins, known as Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin, both were dress up in black tail coats, dress pants, shiny black shoes, white shirts, gray vests, and black bow ties. They walk to Undertaker and bowed to him, "Welcome, sir, to the mansion." He smiled, "Thank you boys."

They allow Undertaker to enter, but as he did, the twins closed the door and locked it with their mischievous smirk meaning _now there is no turning back._ Undertaker isn't afraid, but he knows that something bad is going to happen.

"Who's in my mansion?" came a voice. "A guest is here," spoke the twins at the same time. After the hearing of steps from stairs, there stood Claude in his green soldier-like outfit from episode 8. He walked to Undertaker, checking on him. He smirk then spoke, "He will stay for a few days. Time for Lunch!"

Undertaker spoke politely, "Thank you." Then the twins took the men to the dining room. It was a very long table, yet he sat right close to Claude. Undertaker was pretty hungry after the long trip to Claude, so he seemed excited for it. Reapers gotta eat something, right?

Just then, the doors to the kitchen open, it reveals Sebastian in a chefs outfit, saying, "Lunch, is ready." The twins came with the covered platters and place them on the table and the three were about to lift up the lids.

Undertaker thought it will be a good meal like cookies, chicken, or sandwiches, or soup, or even pasta. But as they lift the lids, he thought wrong and nearly lost his appetite. There were a lot of food that you can find from a garbage can or a sewage like Worm-getti and Eye-talian balls, Moldy-cheese sandwiches, Maggots and cheese, and any kind that can make you throw up.

He watch Claude eating the meal in disgust and Claude noticed, "Dear guest, are you alright?" Undertaker nods, "Yeah, I'm fine, just not hungry." Claude smirk as he lick a plate, even eating it, "Very well, more for me. Chef, the spice."

Sebastian bows and left to find a spice, the poor chef hates that job, but he needs some money to help him buy himself a home. As he got to the spice cabinet, he just want to end the nightmare by using the poison spice, but as Claude ate the meal with the spice, he wants more on it. What is scary is that the poison didn't do anything on him like he got the guts of a goat or pig.

Undertaker spend his time exploring the mansion, there were many pictures of people, some joined the war, some were a king or queen. Some look new, but some hat been eaten a little. _What is up with that man?_ He wondered.

Later that evening, Undertaker spend a time in his room, the poor thing was still hungry, so he went downstairs to the kitchen if there is any **real** food. Luckily, Claude wasn't in the dining room yet, so it's a perfect chance to get to the kitchen.

As he got there, he saw Sebastian there, "Oh, I am dreadfully sorry-" "I am Sorry as well, sir," Sebastian replied, "I am also sorry about the Earl. You see, he had to eat many gross food for a reason. A few years ago he used to have a new record to eat many food from all around the world. But then he thought of an impossible record that anybody will never beat, eat many gross food until he finds the gruesome of foods."

Undertaker's eyes widen as he heard that, "Oh my, well, I was just coming by to find something proper to eat." "Really now?" spoke the twins who just came in. Undertaker look back and spoke, "Yes, something nice." Sebastian smiled as he heard that, "Consider it done, I will make a very good meal for us."

They did had a good meal and they each told funny stories of themselves. As they finished and Claude was walking downstairs, Undertaker spoke to Sebastian, "Well, it was a pleasant meal. Here, I know it is strange of me to do this, but you did earn it for a good meal."

With that, he give Sebastian some money, good enough to buy himself a home and quit his job. Sebastian was very pleased and was ready to tell Claude.

Claude spoke, "Ah, my cook, what is for today's grub?" Sebastian smirk and replied, "Nothing, sir." Claude's and the twin's eyes widen, and Claude spoke, "What?!" "I am going to quit, sir," Sebastian spoke, "I have enough money to leave."

Claude glared, "I need you to cook me something rotten to eat, you are not leaving until I found what I am looking for!" "Never," Sebastian glared. The twins tried to tell Sebastian not to tell him that, but the fight kept heating up.

"Let me go from your mansion sir. Discharge me!" He spoke in a meaning of putting his foot down. Claude throw wine at Sebastian and pulled him close to him, "Hmph, you useless man! I shall-" He does realize with the wine, Sebastian smelled...devine to him...

Claude smirk as he realized an idea, so he spoke to the confuse Sebastian, "I shall make you _mine._"

Claude hold Sebastian close to him, the twins thought they're gonna kiss, but then Claude pick up the knife when Sebastian isn't looking, then spoke to him, "Yes...all mine, my dinner!"

With that, he stabbed Sebastian on the back really hard, causing him to cough out blood, then collapsed, dead as a door knob. The twins gasped as Claude chuckles, then he spoke to them, "Why are you both standing there? Cook this corpse for my meal." The twins had no choice, but to do it.

As they finished and while Claude was eating the entire corpse of poor Sebastian, including to the hair, the twins had to find a way to help the guest, so they thought of a clever plan.

As Hikaru created a distraction to Claude, Kaoru ran upstairs to find Undertaker. Undertaker was getting his scythe ready until a knock on the door, so as he puts away his scythe, he smiled, "Come in."

Kaoru opened the door like it was a chase, "Guest! It's the Master! He ate Sebastian!" Undertaker was very confused, asking, "Huh?" As Kaoru explained what it happened, Hikaru kept telling stories to Claude.

The more stories Hikaru told, the more bored Claude gets, after a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore, "Enough! Your stories are boring! Where is your Brother?!" Hikaru tried to lie, "He's cleaning."

Undertaker became shocked when he hear that and Kaoru tried to tell him to leave, "Please, run away! You're gonna become food if you don't!" "I want to end it," Undertaker replied. Kaoru tried to block him away from the door, "No! It's Dangerous!"

Undertaker tried to get through, but Kaoru wouldn't, as he kept trying, the lockets Undertaker had, slipped and as they land, it was loud enough for the others to hear.

"What was that?" Claude asked. "Nothing, really." Hikaru lied. "Lier!" Claude roared. "Sir, please calm down-" Hikaru tried to speak until Claude pulled him down. Claude pulled him down with the same smirk, "Well then, I'll just have to maul you _calmly..._"

With that, he stabbed Hikaru, causing him to scream. Kaoru gasped as he heard it, "Hikaru!" He look at Undertaker and pushed him in the room, closing the door, locking it while he whispered, "Sorry!"

Undertaker tried to break free, but Kaoru ran downstairs and saw his brother being eaten alive, "Hikaru!" Claude noticed that yell and smirked at Kaoru, "Ah, Kaoru, what a joy that you came." "S-Sir, you're crazy!" He was about to run to call the police, but Claude was too fast, "Awh, don't you dare go, I just want to know how _**you**_ taste."

With that, he ate poor Kaoru, and as days went by, he finished eating the servants, bones and all. However, the only person left in the place was the guest.

Undertaker had been starving and bored for days, but luckily for him, it's the day when Claude's due to death. He spent his time trying to break free, but now the door seemed weak enough to break in. So he summoned his scythe and broke the door open, then ran out.

As he got to the dining room, he gasped of what he saw. Blood and some of the left over bones and guts. He was about the throw up, but then Claude grabbed him, "Hello my prey."

He pushed Claude out-of-the-way, "You monstrous animal!" Claude chuckled, "Why thank you. Now let's eat!"

With that, it was like a battle, Reaper vs. Gluttony, he yelled at Claude during the battle, "If you like to eat so much, why don't you eat yourself!?" With that he pushed Claude to the wall and made him took a bite of his arm.

Claude's eyes widen when he did, it does hurt, but something sparkles in his mouth..."D-Delicious!" Undertaker's eyes widen as Claude started eating himself, he knew what he said pushed a little too far, yet its how he died, mauled by himself.

As Claude was laying there, just pieces of him were left of him, Undertaker stabbed him and took the record. Afterwords, he just left the place and never look back. But he did laugh to himself, "What a stupid man."

* * *

He laugh during the messed up love parts, "Now he became a Claude Faustus. The foolish demon of gluttony. He'll never forgive himself once re realized he was using love touches on men."

He placed the book down then pick up the next one, "Ah, speak of the Devil, hee-hee, The Madness of the Viscount Druitt."

He opened the book and read the words,

_"...Now, shall we dance?..."_

* * *

_Forgive me Claude fan-girls for the foolish part **Next one is the Viscount Druitt**_


	4. Lust

_Letting you guys know, just felt like using my name a bunch of times because I gotten a little bored and I love to be in Black Butler, my golden dream. But this one is for my friend._

_And for the Ouran characters, each chapter could have 1 or 2 characters like for Pride, Mori, for Gluttony, Hikaru and Kaoru, and now for this, the guest star is Haruhi, even though she will be on it for a bit. At first I thought I should use Tamaki as the hero, but he seemed too...dramatic._

* * *

**Lust: The Madness of Viscount Druitt**

It's now or never, is what a young man with hair in the color of the golden sun always told himself. He saw a girl, walking his manor, just like every night, looking for him.

He walked to her and embrace her, when he lift up her chin, he smirked and spoke,

_"Now, shall we dance?"_

Aleistar Chambers, also known as the Viscount Druitt, was a common viscount. Hosting parties, loving artwork and gardens like a weirdo. But on the first day of spring, the season of love, that's when the Harem happened...

His golden dream is to turn his childhood friend, Ella, into his **girlfriend**. However, every time he asked, he always get laughed at, thinking it's a joke. This time, this is the day Ella will be his!

He's behind an alley, waiting until Ella started walking by, when she did, he muttered, "It's Now or never..."

As she got close to the alley, he came in, "Ah, Ella! What a wonderful surprise!" "Aleistar? What are you doing here?" Ella questioned. He smiled, embraced her, and pick up her cheek, "Such a lovely turtle-dove you are, please be mine."

Ella pushed him off, "Dude! You've been like this for 8 freaking **MONTHS!** You're a desperate person and we'll never get together, never happen, never WILL! Find your own girl to mess with!"

As she stormed off, a bunch of people started laughing at him since they all heard that. The Viscount was heart-broken and humiliated, he ran off, away from the people.

He tripped as he was running, but doesn't care he broke his knee from it, he just knelt and started crying. He cried and cried, screaming, "I'LL GIVE ANYTHING TO BE WITH MY GIRL!"

"..._Anything?_"

Aleistar looked up, seeing Undertaker holding a scythe like he was holding a musket, "Hi!" The Viscount gotten scared, "W-Who are you?" Undertaker grinned, "A friend, my young lad. Just call me Undertaker." He held out his hand to help the Viscount up.

The Viscount accepted the hand and let the Undertaker help him up, then spoke, "What do you want from me?" Undertaker smirk then whispered, "Come with me then we'll talk."

With that he took the Viscount to his parlor, when they enter, the Viscount looked frightened about the coffins and the jars filled with body parts, "W-What kind of friend _are_ you?"

Undertaker chuckled, then the lights turned off, it's too dark to see a single thing, but the Viscount can feel something slithering around him! The Viscount tried to escaped, but his arms and legs were tangled up, completely.

"W-What's going ON?!" The Viscount yelled in fear.

As the lights turned back on, he wasn't in the coffin room, yet it's scarier than that room.

He can see many skulls connected to rib-less spines, like their snakes, staring at him with different colored lights, there was even a few dead bodies, all covered in scars and each had a different colored blindfold, some hanging like prisoners, and some all piled up.

The Viscount became frightened, he tried escaping, but how since the belts strangled his body?

The Undertaker was sitting in a chair with a whine glass in his hand, "Now, now, my _children_ will never bite...much, hee-hee."

As he said that, a few dead, female arms (also covered in scars), were caressing him, even one lift up his bangs, revealing his green eyes.

The Viscount's amazed that even the dead can comfort him, "Teach me! Teach me to get closer to the one I love!"

Undertaker giggled as he got up and leered to the Viscount, "Would you like to know~? The Viscount nodded, "Yes! I MUST KNOW THE SECRET!"

Undertaker smirk, "Yes, yes, but first, my lad, do you remember about this?" As he said it, he hold out a shining blue amulet. The Viscount realized about it, "That was from my mother's," he then realize more, "T-that means you- NO!"

Undertaker just burst out laughing, he laugh so hard that he fell to the floor and started rolling. The Viscount was very confused, yet he knows what, "You didn't kill her?"

Undertaker laughed while he was trying to crawl to a chair, held onto the seat, and pushed himself up, breathing hardly, "I -_wheeze_- Love -_wheeze_- your reaction -_wheeze_-"

After 3 more times to breathe, he walked back to the Viscount, "You're so foolish, boy, yet it makes humans ~Interseting." The Viscount glared, "You jerk! You can't trick people like that!" "I can, it's fun!" Undertaker spoke.

"Let me go, I'm leaving!" The Viscount yelled as he was trying to escape from the belts. "Ah, Don't you want to be with you girl?" Undertaker leered to the Viscount again.

The Viscount paused and look at Undertaker, "C-Can you help me be with her?" "How Can I?" Undertaker asked a little, "I'm just a big, fat jerk, hee-hee!" "I'm sorry I said that," The Viscount apologized, "Now please tell me how I can be with her?"

Undertaker grinned, "All I need is a ~price, lad." "Yes, I'll give anything!" The Viscount yelled, "My Fortune? My manor? My Clothes? My first-born child? Wait, I'm male, but who cares?"

The Undertaker snickered, "Why, all I want is...your _soul~_!" He actually meant pure joy of laughter, but the Viscount's eyes widen, thinking that it **is** his soul, "I...Uh..."

"Tick-tock, tick-tock," Undertaker said impatiently, "It's now...or _never!_"

His eyes widen again, those are the words he always say when he was ready for anything, he sadly got no choice, it'll do anything for Ella, "Fine Take it!" Undertaker tilted his head, "Take what?" "My Soul! Are you tricking me again or got cotton in your ears? Just take it NOW!" The Viscount pleaded.

_Wow, is this guy for real?_ Undertaker thought to himself, _Well, even though it's a demon's job, he's on the to-die list anyway._

"Very well then," Undertaker spoke, "Some advice, only use this power wisely, madness will encounter your own brain if you over did it. It only hits on every girl that you meet. If she tries to kill you with a dagger, it will not affect you. Yet if a male did and it bleeds into a shiny, purple hue, the spell's broken. So if you want to end the love affection, just simply cut your arm or let a guy do it. Poison will not affect you as well so unless a male kill you with a dagger, you can't die."

The Viscount like that advice, "I promise not to over do it, I swear to Lord." "Very well, very well, now hold still," The Undertaker spoke as he step back into the shadows, "This won't hurt a bit...it hurts a lot." He laugh as he snapped his fingers.

Just then, the skull's mouthes were open, a violet mist came out, flowing around the Viscount, slithering to his mouth. The Viscount gotten scared, he want to scream, but as he opened his mouth, the mist got inside his throat, filling his body until it pulled out a shiny light blue orb, which is his own soul.

As the Viscount passed out, Undertaker grabbed the orb and put it in a jar, "Thank you, lad. Good luck..."

The Viscount woke up in his bedroom, "Huh?...A dream?" He sat up, coughing, "Oh dear, it felt like someone pulled something out of me." That's when it hit him, "The power! My Soul!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror.

He still look fine, no thin skin and bones, no gray hair, nor anything, it's like nothing happened. But did it really happened? He decide to test it on someone before he gets Ella, so he walk out of his home and went to town.

He look around until he saw his first victim, a young, smart, school girl named Haruhi Fujiyoka. He took a deep breath and spoke to himself, "Ok, Aleistar...it's now or never."

He walked to Haruhi and spoke, "Hello young lady, how are you doing?" "Uh...doing fine, sir." She replied. He pick up her chin, "Want to have lunch with me?" "Uh..I just..." She was freaking out.

He thought that it couldn't work, but there is one more thing to say, "My dear, look into my eyes." Haruhi doesn't know why, but as she look, her imagination take over, making her think he's Tamaki.

She blushed hard, "S-sempai?"

_It worked!_ The Viscount cheered, "Mind if I take you somewhere?" She nodded, "Yes!"

With that he took her to his place, sadly there's no way to get her back to normal, but he decide that two girls are better than one. Now for the next part of his plan, getting Ella.

He hurried into town to look for her. He kept searching and searching, he even caught a few girls by mistake. After a few minutes, he finally found Ella in a coffee shop, drinking her moca.

He smirk and got inside, "Hello Ella, my love." Ella spat her moca out when she saw him, "Aleistar?! I told you, I'm not gonna date you! Especially now you ruined my moca and my dress!"

He smirk, "Mind if I lick that for you?" "Oh you perverted idiot! You're so gross!" She growled, yet he walked to her, "Get away! I said No-" But as he got to her, he kiss her.

He was afraid he was going to get slapped, but then, he felt something amazing...she kissed back, thinking that the Viscount was her dream guy.

The Viscount finally got his wish, however, people still make fun of him, so he had to make this power his new life. So when he got home with a few more girls he captured, he took down his pictures of his past so he can forget it.

For a few days, he did a lot of 'lovey stuff' (can't type the yaoi) on Ella, but then to keep the others from waiting, he did the same. He never felt so happy, but it's not happiness deep inside of his heart, it was madness.

He cannot stop doing it and he kept taking many girls because of jealousy that they're with other men, he even took ones from around the world, some end pregnant and some even lost their daughters. The girls wished to stop this, but they kept seeing the images of their love ones on the Viscount's face.

Many girls tried to kill him by using poison in their outfits or use a dagger, but they all failed due to that it won't affect him.

He kept building the harem with his crazy power of lust, it was so powerful that it drowns his innocence completely. Undertaker knew this whole thing will happened and it has to end, that's when Ciel came in.

Ciel lost his fiancé by the hands of the evil Viscount, so after he receive his information from Undertaker, he knows exactly what to do for revenge.

He hates this idea, but he dressed himself as a girl and walked to the manor with a dagger behind his back.

He approached to the Viscount's door and knock on it. "Yes?" The Viscount opened the door with a smirk. "H-Hello Lord Druitt." Ciel spoke in his female voice. "Welcome to the manor, what have you come here, little robin?" He asked as he cupped Ciel's chin. Ciel wants to throw up, but he lied, "I just know a few women came in and I want to see what is happening."

The foolish Viscount smirk, "Oh, well come inside and we'll chat."

As they enter, Ciel could never believe his eyes, many girls were moaning and crying from pain, some were bleeding after their moment and some threw up since it made them pregnant.

The Viscount smiled at Ciel and embraced him, "My dear, come to my arms, but don't worry, I'll never harm you." Ciel muttered quietly to himself as he got his dagger ready, "It's now or never."

The Viscount smirk, about to get Ciel ready to be in a spell, "It's now or ne-" But then, he felt a sharp pain from his chest. He stepped back, noticing a dagger and his chest was bleeding, some turned into a violet color, "W-What? But how?"

Ciel smirked and took off his hat and wig, "You really think no one knows your secret? Well, have fun in Hell!" The Viscount collapsed, bleeding to death, causing the color violet to spill out more, waking the girls up.

Ciel and the girls ran off, free from the spell, and the last one walking away was Ella. The Viscount breathed hardly and spoke his last words, "N-No! Please S-stay! I d-didn't even s-say 'I l-love you!"

Ella glared and walk away, didn't care about him anymore. He was all alone, dying from blood lost, his vision started to get blurry, yet he can hear someone walking towards him.

Undertaker sigh and spoke, "You should have listen to me, boy," he stabbed him with his scythe and took his record, "You should have..."

* * *

Undertaker closed the book and just drop it with the others, "He sometimes irritate me." He picked up the net book and blushed as he read the name, "Ah, here's a good one, The Tailor shop on Enbizaka."

He opened the book, reading the sin of Envy,

_...Let's start our work, shall we?..._

* * *

_**Next sin, Grell Sutcliff**_


	5. Envy

_In this one, I'm making Grell a Girl and there will be a little bit of SebastianxFem!Ciel moment, so get your tissues ready for the blood. And letting you know, I mostly Love to ship Undertaker and Grell, they're adorable! Oh and the host club isn't in this episode, but someone will be a main character in the next one_

* * *

**Envy: The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka**

_...Let's Start our Work, shall We?..._

Undertaker was visiting the smallest town of Japan known as Enbizaka. According to his list, there's a lot of people dying by a tailor shop owner known as Grell Sutcliff.

Grell was a hard-working woman, sewing clothes for the customers with her scissors that she kept after her mother passed away. She remembered hearing her mother's words when Grell got a cut on her finger, "Be careful, my child, the more you sharp, the more you cut."

Grell was very quiet, yet she's also a bashful woman, seeing a young dark-haired man in dark robes, always looking at the Cherry Blossom trees.

Grell always dreamed of them sitting together under the trees, watching the petals flew away. But She can't do it since a lot of customers wanted an outfit and she had to work hard to help raise money for her home and family.

Undertaker watch her work and dream, giggling that she left her dreams behind...he likes that.

In a few days, everything was peaceful as usual. Grell was cleaning her shop until he saw Sebastian walking by, but who was that person he's with?

The person under an umbrella was known as Madam Red, with her lovely ruby eyes and red hair, but mostly, with her red kimono. The Kimono's red as rose petals and form the looks of it, it's made from velvet.

Grell wished she can go talk to them, but she had to keep working for her money. The more she works, the more she started to cry, balling her tears out, she works on her own kimono, but no progress is increasing.

Late at night, Grell had a terrible dream that she talks with the man, yet he said, "Ha! I will never Love you! Your kimono looks terrible!" Grell gripped at her mat she slept on and then everything in her mind went black.

She slept walk to where Madam Red's place is with her scissors. It was obvious of where she lives since it's a very small town. While she's sleeping like a log, Grell killed Madam Red and took her red kimono.

The next day, Grell woke up back in her room, but holding the kimono, she looked at it and thought that she might have made it and passed out.

Undertaker noticed how confused people are when they saw the dead body of poor Madam Red and Grell doesn't even know how it happened, she doesn't even know she killed her.

Sebastian was standing on a bridge, feeling upset that his girl died. Grell watched and thought that even though she have work to do, it could be her chance.

But as she was about to walk to him, she saw there's someone else running up there. _Who is that with him?_ She wondered.

There came a lovely young woman named Madison, with her cheerful smile, and spirit, perfect match with her green obi wrapped around her waist. The Obi was very silky with many kinds of designs of flowers and plants.

Grell saw his smile when he saw that girl, is **she** the one he's after? She wishes she can chat, but she still have a lot of work to do, even though her cheeks are getting red. She kept crying while working on her own Obi, but it was not perfect.

Later at night, she have the same dream, she talked with the man and he replied, "You worthless woman, I will never love you even with that kimono! Your Obi's Old!"

Her mind went blank again and she got to where Madison is, looking at the stars, then without her noticing, Grell Killed her and took her Obi. When she woke up, it's like what she thought before.

Now in the next day, people are arguing on who did it, some blame other innocent people. Undertaker couldn't believe his ears on how Grell didn't know she ever did a thing. Something itches in his heart, causing it to ache a little and he didn't even know what.

Sebastian now feels a little blue, but he already came prepared. Grell was walking in town and noticed Sebastian bought a yellow hair pin with white lacy daisies and a yellow butterfly. Grell thought it's for her, but then she saw another female, but this time it's a child.

She was known as Ciella, but people called her Ciel, with her intelligence and her lovely blue color that makes a beautiful contrast of her dark-colored self and the bright yellow hairpin.

Grell thought it Ciel is just a sister until she saw Ciel and Sebastian Kiss. Grell was getting furious about it, she spoke to herself, "Why can't that be me?!"

As she said that, her mind darken again and as Ciel and Sebastian left, she followed Ciel until in the exact moment, she killed the poor child and ran back to her shop with the hairpin that she took.

Sebastian was the first to noticed Ciel's death and now everyone's blaming each other, some were beating up one another.

Sebastian doesn't even know why or how it happened, it was like he's cursed and every girl he's getting ends up dead. He doesn't know what to do.

Undertaker saw that scene again, fighting young people because of envy. He was a little upset as well, but that's when an arrow slam through his heart, feeling drunk with love. And all he can ever say to himself was, "What a woman."

Grell look at the outfit that she took and felt excited, with the power of the outfit, Sebastian will like her. Luckily, when she got the outfit and accessory on, they all fit like a glove, she look at herself in the mirror and she felt super beautiful. But all she ever asked is why is her scissors tainted with red? She thought she just work too hard, but for emergencies, she brought them with her.

Later at night, she was ready, she walked into town and look for the boy of her dreams. Luckily, since it really is a small town, she found the place and knock on the door.

Sebastian opened the door and saw Grell, "Oh, uh, hello there." "Hi! M-My name's Grell, y-you may know me from the tailor shop." She spoke. "Ah, the old one, please come inside." He insisted.

Grell was inside, feeling excited and the happiest girl alive. Sebastian noticed something familiar about the outfit she wore, but he thought he was desperate.

Grell sat on a mat with the same smile of excitement. "Will you like some tea and moon cakes?" Sebastian asked. "Oh yes, please." Grell answered. Sebastian poured a small cup and serve her a moon cake.

After a nice snack and drink, it was finally time to chat with the man of her dreams. Grell stand up, making the table knocks over the cup and spoke, "I have something to say!"

"O-Oh, Uh, ok, what is it?" Sebastian asked as he pick up the cup. "I fell in love with you when I first met you, but I tried speaking with you, but I was too shy and your girls are in the way." Grell spoke.

Sebastian's eyes widen a little, "Well...about that..." "Yes? Is it my outfit? Do I look beautiful?" Grell panicked a little. "Well, you do, but it all seemed so familar. Anyway, I just don't know if I can love again. Every time I fell in love with a girl, they end up dead, I can't make this mess again." Sebastian admitted.

Grell was a little shock, "B-But I work hard on this outfit, I love how the girls wear it, so I thought of getting them myself and chat with you." That sentenced made Sebastian realized, "Wait...**You **did this?!"

Grell's eyes widen, "N-No! I would never!" But as she move her sleeves a little rapidly during it, she dropped the blood stain scissors. Her eyes widen more and picked it up, only her wrist were held by Sebastian, "You would never, huh?"

She pushed him back, crying, "I don't know how it happened!" "Leave," Sebastian growled, "Leave and stay out of my sight!" Grell was heart-broken, she gripped her scissors and this time, without her mind blanked, she stabbed Sebastian right through the heart, killing him.

People were in chaos in the next day that now Sebastian's killed. Grell couldn't believe that she did it, she was freaking out that people will find her fingerprints.

Undertaker notice how scared Grell is, so he thought he shall see her. "Hello mistress!" Grell screamed when she turned, seeing the Undertaker in his robes, "W-Who are you?!"

"My name's Adrian Crevain, but people called me Undertaker, my dear lady," He spoke as he kissed her hand, "I got to say, you look wonderful!"

Grell stepped back, "A-Are you a cop?!" He shook his head, "No, I'm here just for a chat, it'll help solve many problems." "O-Ok." Grell spoke.

Undertaker talked to her about his shinigami life and Grell's really amazed, "And the way you killed those women because of envy, that's like the hands of a Reaper like me." "R-Really?" She blushed. He held out his hand to her, "If you want to be saved, come with me."

She hesitated, yet she hold his hand, turning her into a reaper. After the new love birds vanished and no one's killed, everyone turned peaceful and they apologize to one another, forgetting the murderous cases.

* * *

Undertaker smiled and lay the book gently with the others, "Oh, How much that I love my red rose! Too bad the rules say that for a reaper, they all must become male. Curse the Laws!"

He pick up the next book, and sigh with a glare, "Great, fun land's over. Greed's Judgement of Corruption." He hates reading it, but just to past the time, he started reading the first few words,

_"...Now, Let the Trail Begin..."_

* * *

_**This is the Reason why I use Ouran HSHC in the story, because the next victim's Kyoya Ootori, you might think Alois is the Greedy one, but Kyoya's a lot better, otherwise how did a 13-year-old boy got a daughter?**_


	6. Greed

_This one, I am pretty excited since I am planning on making it a YouTube video soon, but with some extra characters from different anime since it's only 2 crossovers. Letting you know that I did saw the album so only the girl survived, oh and it will be a very short chapter, but will add a character that is not mentioned, just made it up._

* * *

**Greed:Judgement of Corruption**

_...Now, let the Trial Begin..._

It all started after a terrible accident, nearly killing Kyoya Ootori's daughter. She survived the crash, but her leg bones became damaged, never to stand or walk again. What is worse is that they did not have enough money to help her leg, not even his job as a judge can help it!

Kyoya rubbed his head, pulling his black hair back, trying to think what to do, "Ughhh...What can I do? A Judge can't earn money to help a child, especially of a daughter whose name is Madison..."

He growled, looking at the files to study the appearance, age, race, and many more. He was so furious that he just throw them, including his latte, out of his way. He was in rage until he realized something important, something that can grant his wish.

When he was a child, he kept wishing on a star for a teddy bear, but it never came true. When he asked his parents why, they replied, "Wishes never existed, all wishes and dreams are scams to fool saps." He felt heart-broken when he realized that they are right and he never believes again.

He wasn't going to wish on a star, instead he look in a book of dark magics and beliefs that an unknown man in the cloak and cat puppet gave him. **(Nekozawa sempai *fan girl squeal*)** There was a page that said,

_**"...When you understand the deadly sins,**_

_**including the form of Greeds,**_

_**then your wish will come true in any needs..."**_

Kyoya still didn't believe, but he have to use it for his daughter, but how? He look at some of the files and saw that some of the villains are the richest ones in the world, that brought him a very clever idea because money is the best lawyer, at least, in Hell.

Every night before the trial was on, he gave the villains meetings and deals, money and bribes for freedom and never head to jail. And in every trial, only the villains win it all, they laugh of their victory while the innocent cries.

Undertaker have been watching that from his realm and he does not like it very much. "Honestly, Every terrible crime, every murder and theft, including a building to tumble-down to kill many innocent lives and he set them free to do more damage? That man's gonna destroy the whole world!"

He's not the only one upset, there was a lawyer called William T. Spears. **(That could be good of what he was before his reaper world)** His entire life and job's haunted by Kyoya! He worked for the innocent for so many times and for no reason to him, no matter how hard he tried, Kyoya doesn't accept.

Luckily, he doesn't gave up or drop out, he just kept doing it until Kyoya can understand him.

Every day, is a court mess up for the innocent, and every night, Kyoya kept taking care of his daughter, knowing that if he can have his wish, then he'll just keep swinging the hammer for the Devil.

The next night, he have a meeting with a murderous general called Kasanoda who's crime was killing the people in a bank. "Why have you come?" Kyoya asked. "I want to be out of the prison!" Kasanoda growled. He chuckled and spoke, "What is the bribe, fool?"

Kasanoda knows he wants the money so he pulled out a huge bag of money and coins. It was bigger than a chair and heavier than a rock, it's enough to pay for Madison's injury. Kyoya was very suprised, then he smirk, "Deal!"

William gasped, hearing it from outside, "He can't do this! After what that killer did?!" He was so furious that he couldn't stand Kyoya anymore, so he thought of a revenge, a pay back to keep the city safe, even if it cost a few lives. He ran off to his home to get prepared for the worse.

After the trial ended and Kyoya was heading home to celebrate, William killed Kasanoda with a gun and cause a break out in the city. Many homes are burned, lives are lost, corpses are left in the ground to rot away.

Kyoya was very shocked, he thought someone might have killed Madison, so he ran out to her home. However, William was there first, dumping oil on the house, then throw the match, causing the house to burn.

As William hides, Kyoya gasped when he saw, "M-My home!" His eyes widen for seeing a scared dark figure inside, "Madison!" William's eyes widen when he realized about his daughter and reasons he did all of it.

Kyoya ran inside before William followed him, looking for her. Kyoya saw Madison crying and ran to hug her, "Madison!" "Daddy! What's going on?!" She yelled.

"My dear, there was so many things I want to say, but let's get you out of here!" Kyoya yelled as he carried her to the closest exit, but it was all blocked up by the fire.

There was no hope for an exit, a huge beam was about to fall on them, Kyoya look at Madison, he's a little scared, but he smiled and hug her. She was very confused until he said, "My angel, as long as you are here with me...I don't fear death..."

When the beam was close to falling, "Let her go!" They look to see William, Kyoya spoke, "And who are you?" "The Hero of the court!" He yelled as he grabbed Madison, running off with her.

"DAD!" was the last word Kyoya heard from her. He got up and tried to get her back, "MADISON!" However the beam got to him first, killing him instantly.

You might think it's the end of him, right? Wrong! There's a special thing if you did a bad deed that you have to use judgement so if you learned your lesson, you end up in heaven, if not, down to hell.

Kyoya woke up, seeing Undertaker standing in front of him with a heavy door straight ahead, "Hello lad." Kyoya sat up, scooting back, "W-Who are you? Where am I? Where's my daughter?"

Undertaker chuckled evilly, "Your daughter can't be with you anymore...she's in good hands...you are in the yard, the entrances of heaven and Hell...I am the Undertaker...the master of the Hellish Yard...And you've been bad, Kyoya Ootori."

Kyoya doesn't even know what is happening, like it could all be just a magic act, but he spoke, "How am I bad?"

"You don't care for justice, just the silly old money. Many people died because of your deed," He spoke, "Now you're in my judgement...after all, hee-hee, money is the best lawyer, at least, in Hell. _~Eh-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi_...Now...pay up or fall.."

Kyoya still thought it's just a parlor trick or just a silly act, so he smiled and walk to him, whispering, "I find yourself alone...I'll never give my bribe to you...Better death than being broke..."

Undertaker frowned and with a snap of his fingers, the doors opened and Kyoya's in chains. Kyoya doesn't know why the chains until as he look at the door, it goes to the direction of Hell.

For the first time in his entire life, he was super scared, he knew he should have believe.

Kyoya look at Undertaker with a nervous smile, he doesn't want to go to Hell, "Uh..no wait! I change my min-" As he tried to finished, Undertaker kicked Kyoya down into the depths of Hell were demons roar, tearing him apart.

Kyoya was super scared of his new life, but then he chuckled and smirk and yelled, "Someday with these hands, as a fragment or a shard of your phony sins, I shall beat you and transformed your dirty land of Hell into a paradise. A paradise for my daughter and I!"

* * *

As Undertaker finished the book, he throw it across the room with a glare, "That man is nothing but the Black sheep of Europe! He shall learn better! It's a good thing his daughter isn't like that. After her injury's healed, she follows the right path in her father's place!"

He grumbles and pick up the 6th book and sigh, "Good thing this helps me relax...The book of Sloth, Gift from the Prince who Brought Sleep..."

He smiled and as he opened the book, he spoke the first words that he loves,

_"..Now, it's time to sleep..."_

* * *

_**Sorry if it's too short or confusing...Well, anyway, the Next one will be Ronald. A few will ask why and it's because of one: He was the sleepy Dormouse, and two: He hates overtime and work so there you go...**_


	7. Sloth

_This one, is for all the Roniams (RonaldxWilliam) And for using Nekozawa, I think for him, he's the warlock even though in Lust, I already used Undertaker._

_However, Undertaker did warn him about the troubles and just want laughter instead of the Viscount's soul, making him the good wizard. Nekozawa was doing these things for evil. Yeah, he's cute, but in this, he's EVIL._

_Great! Now writing this makes me think of the song "When You're Evil," By Voltaire. *shrugs* I can use some of the lines of that song, and that song isn't the only one that makes up irony. Like it could also remind you of "Friends from the Other Side," from the Oscar's nominated movie, The Princess and the Frog._

_Yeah, so I hope you enjoy all of this, don't own the lines and the characters._

* * *

**Sloth: Gift from the Prince who Brought Sleep**

_"...It's now time to sleep..."_

There once was a man named Ronald Knox, and he's not, actually, a prince, just a regular person like you and me. He's not only just a regular person, but he's also...

...a victim...

He's legally married to a young reaper named William, Ronald smiled and always told him, "I'm so happy!"

However, as years changes, he's been told to do much paperwork and chores while William just do what he wants. After Kyoya died, the money's shared for his daughter's injury and William's forgiveness. But it was a huge mistake for anyone, and what's worse, to make people believe he isn't weird, he hangs out with women.

He always told William, "I'm so happy!" But is he really happy?

Ronald wants to fell asleep since he's been working overtime everyday with no pay. He wants to have his freedom and some money as well. But how can he get all of it?

As he walked around town to find a grocery store, he notice a beggar in a dark cloak and a feline puppet. He sat in an alley, begging for money, "P-Please, kind sir, penny for the poor." "You poor thing," Ronald spoke as he dig up his pocket, "Here, you can have a dollar, will that be enough?" "Oh yes," the beggar grinned, "Thank you!"

After Ronald left, the beggar got up and touch his shoulder, "W-wait!" Ronald look at him, getting creeped out, "W-what is it?" The beggar grinned and spoke, "Come with me, boy, if you want to have your dreams and desire come true...come to the darkness..." He chuckled as he step back towards the dark alley.

Ronald's very confused, like why is he telling him that? Did he knows about Ronald's life? Ronald look both ways and slowly walked from the light to the building's shadow.

It's dark, yet he can see the mice scurrying and can hear the water droplets from the rusted pipes. He then noticed a small candle light, when he thought it's a way out, he ran all the way there and saw the beggar's glowing face.

Ronald's eyes widen and step back, the beggar chuckled and spoke, "Don't be afraid, child...I'm here to help you."

"Uh...yeah, I'm just...you know...going to...get back home and...I..." Ronald tried to finished his quote, but the cloaked beggar spoke, "Oh, there is no going back home, yet, you're in my world now, not your world.."

Ronald gulped, "W-What's your name?" He grinned and spoke, "My name's Nekozawa...And I'm not a beggar...I'm a warlock..." Ronald's eyes widen, getting scared, "W-What?"

Nekozawa chuckled, "Have you not **know** about myself? I'm the fly in your soup, the pebble in your shoe, the beast under your bed, a penny to your thought, even the dagger that stabbed you in the back."

Ronald gotten scared, remembering he had them when he was a little kid, "H-How..?" Nekozawa smiled, "It's when I am evil, it's the life you see, the Devil tips his hat on me."

Ronald gulped again, "Please leave me alone...I rather become a slave for the rest of my life." "Oh...Really now?" Nekozawa asked, "Do you **want** to be free?"

Ronald paused for a moment, then look at him. He hesitated to say anything, so Nekozawa asked again, "Are you tired of being used as a doll? A slave? Letting your husband relax while you work?"

Ronald always hate that, he clenched his fists, muttering, "...Yes...I am.."

"Then, if you want to be free, there is one way," Nekozawa chuckled as he hold up a vial, "Let your husband, or anyone you hate, drink this." Ronald holds the small vial that is diamond shape with light blue liquid, "What is it?"

It was actually poison, a bane, a German meaning for the word _gift_. "It's Medicine of Happiness, a special gift," Nekozawa lied. Ronald studied it, "Will it work?" He nods, "Yes, with that he will relax, fell asleep to their hopes and dreams."

Ronald stared at it then spoke, "I...I'll use it on him..." Nekozawa chuckled and vanished, leading Ronald to the light, "...Good!..."

Ronald was back at the city, he stared at it, then walk his way home, waiting for William to come. As William did, Ronald smiled, "Hi William, doing well?" He sigh and plopped down in his chair, "Terrible! A long case today!" "Oh, that's a shame, luckily, I came prepared." Ronald smiled.

William look at Ronald, asking what, then Ronald lift up the vial, "This will make you happy, all of your troubles will vanish if you drink this." William stared at it, "Where did you get that?" "Just a wizard," Ronald replied.

William narrowed his eyes, knowing that there's no such thing as wizards, but he took the bottle, opening it, and without any questions, he drink it.

After he drink it, his vision started to get blurry, even with glasses. He started to feel nauseous, "Ugghh, my head.." Ronald was very confused, "William? Are you ok?" William's mouth started to foam completely, then fell off the chair, shaking a little rapidly until his eyes are now closed, his body going limb...he died...

Ronald couldn't believe his eyes, he knelt to him, shaking William, "William? H-Hey, Will? Are you alright? P-Please! Wake up! Why aren't you moving?! WAKE UP!"

He started crying on William's chest, confused, upset, and angry. He doesn't know what just happened until he felt someone touching his shoulder.

He look back and saw the silver hair reaper known as Undertaker, "H-Huh?" Undertaker spoke, "You made a big mistake, boy." "W-What? Who are you?" Ronald asked.

"I am a Reaper, the one who brought judgement to Antoinette, the killer of Robin Hood, and the one reaper that every child give their soul to." Undertaker grinned.

Ronald couldn't believe his ears, he thought it's a dream, but as he touch Undertaker's cloak, it wasn't, "W-Why have you come?" "I'm here to take your love one's soul." Undertaker spoke as he stabbed William, taking the record out. Ronald gasp as he did, "You Bring him back! He's Not Dead!" "Sorry, lad, Can't do that." Undertaker shrugged as he stamped him out.

William's body started to glow and vanished, Ronald was getting scared, "T-This isn't right, that Nekozawa guy, he said that the gif-" "Is not the medication..." Undertaker spoke. Ronald look slowly at him, "W-What?"

Undertaker sigh and spoke, "The Warlock, Nekozawa, lied." "W-What?" Ronald repeatedly. Undertaker spoke again, "He lied...The gift isn't medicine...it's a bane, poison...you killed him.."

Ronald gasped and just dropped to his one knee while holding the edge of the table with his head low, about to cry. "H-hey now, it's alright," Undertaker spoke, "It's just an accident. You didn't even kno-"

Just then, Ronald started chuckling, Undertaker look at him, confused, "...Boy?...Are you alright?" Ronald stood up, started laughing like a maniac, it was crazier than Undertaker's average laugh. It scared the reaper, instantly.

Ronald sneered while hugging himself, "I-I-I'm **FREE!** The Wealth! The F-Freedom! Th-They're **MINE! I'M SO HAPPY!**"

Undertaker tried shaking him to calm down, but he pushed him away, "Get away from me!" Undertaker kept trying to calm him down, "B-Boy, let's talk abo-" "NO! I-I want to have MORE Freedom!" Ronald sneered more, then ran off with the bottle. Undertaker watched and muttered to himself, "Uhemito...what have you done?"

Ronald ran to his family, seeing them worried, but he made them drink it, and to hide the evidence, he killed his friends and their family with the potion. Ever since then, newspapers are flying everywhere, many people in the entire country, including the government, were now put to rest!

As days and weeks went by, everyone was gone, it was all quiet. Ronald spent his life time doing everything he want and there's no one to stop him. But as time passes, he started to feel...empty inside...he doesn't feel happy at all.

Ronald look out the window, asking himself, "I..I did it...I have everything I wanted...but...why am I feeling sad? Am I lonely?...Please tell me, God..."

As days went by, he realized what he did to his friends, family, including William...was wrong. "...What did I do?" He asked himself. He look at the vial, seeing there's a bit left. He pick it up and sigh, "I can't believe I am doing this.."

He opened the bottle and held it to the sky, thinking back of his memories, the mistakes he did, he didn't blame Nekozawa or William...he blame himself for making that choice. "...This is for you, Lord...take me, this is my forgiveness..."

With that, he drank the bottle, feeling nauseous like William, his vision started to fade, but before everything turned black, he can see the silver hair figure, Undertaker, and the last words given to him was, "...You learned your mistakes...it's time for you to rest..."

* * *

Undertaker closed the book and yawned, he look at the clock and it's already 3 in the afternoon, "Geez! I've read too much!" He picked up the last book, "Well, at least I'm down to one chapter. But this one's going to be a big one. Wrath:The Last Revolver."

He chuckled and opened the book, reading the few small lines,

_...Sayonara...my love..._

* * *

_**The Last special one, even though I don't know if this is the big Wrath, but we all know it's Gumi in this song. But this Wrath story...belongs to Honey Sempai**_


End file.
